Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 2
Lesovikk520: Punkte Ich habe Wasser Geist und Verschwindender Bulle (vieleicht mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich trage gleich auch Moa ein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 08:48, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und Großer Tempel Polyp hab ich ebenfalls erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ist verschwindender Bulle ein mittlerer Artikel oder nicht? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich denke eher ein kurzer, da im Artikel steht, dass Rahi eigentlich immer ein kleiner Artikel ist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:42, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) was ist mit Nui-Jaga? Das ist kein kleiner Artikel, und die meisten Dunkle Jäger Artikel sind auch gerade mal so große wie ein Rahi-Artikel. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Damals habe ich noch nicht so viel zu sagen gehabt wie nun. Die Jäger stehen komischer Weise über den Rahi. Und für Nui-Jaga habe ich dir eine mittlere gegeben, weil Nui-Jaga ein wichtigerer Rahi war und somit auch einen längeren Artikel bekam. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:06, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Dunklen Jäger stehen über den Rahi? Was meinst du damit? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Sie sind mehr Punkte wert. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:39, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das ist so als erstellt jemand den Artikel Tahtorak 8welchen es schon gibr), und erstellt den Artikel Amphibax (welchen es ebenfalls schon gibt), Tahtorak ist ein viel größererr Artikel als Amphibax, und man bekommt viel mehr Punkte für Amphibax. (Ich will damit nicht mehr punkte verlangen, ich bin mit meinen Punktezahl sehr zufrieden, aber das die Dunklen Jäger mehr wert sind als Rahi ist in manchen Fällen wirklich bescheuert...). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ...ich habs mir damals nicht aussuchen können... nun sind die Jäger eh fertig, größtenteils von mir erstellt. Und da ich keine Punkte bekommen kann, gibt es keinen Diskussionsbedarf mehr. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:49, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe Reale Welt bei Ussal hinzugefügt und ein paar kleine Fehler verbessert. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Dermis-Schildkröte (mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe doppelte Links bei Tarix entfernt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Bewohner der Tiefe und Felslöwe erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Mal Punkte von TobiasB8 Ich hab den Artikel Lava-Bucht erstellt. Ein sehr kurzer Artikel. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 10:32, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich Fang heute mit Legacy of Evil an. Ich glaube ich weiß schon, wen ich als Mitarbeiter des Monats wähle. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:51, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut, dass du anfängst. Du könntest ja noch mehr Bücher machen, wenn du noch welche hast - das sind unsere Schwachstellen! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:01, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich krieg demnächst Shadow in the Sky. Dann hab ich alle Legendsbücher. Ich kann also noch Power Play und Inferno erstellen und dann werde ich noch Downfall auf Vordermann bringen. Dann hab ich hier auch mal wieder was zu tun. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:39, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieder Punkte von Lesovikk520 Habe Klingenwal und Klingenfisch (1.000 Artikel!) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ...Endlich. Ich habe gestern 5 Artikel erstellt, damit jemand von euch den 1000. macht, sonst hätte ich schnell noch ne Übersicht erstellt. Anyway, es gibt News und Punkte! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:02, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Habe Küstenschildkröte (vielecht mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Ofensalamander erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich hab bei Archivtier Quellen hizugefügt (und hab vergessen mich anzumelden bevor ich es getan hab). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Sand-Schnepfe und Steinratte erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Sumpfschleicher erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Stacheliger Steinaffe erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab bei Polypen Reale Welt hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] OK, bitte fange beim nächsten Mal einen neuen Betreff an. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:26, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Monster- Wiki Ich habe ein Wiki Wiki gegründet. Dort geht es um Monster. Möchtest du vieleicht mitmachen? Toa-Nikolai 18:02, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Absolut kein Interesse und keine Zeit. Sorry. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:05, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Skin Wie kann man sich einen eigenen Skin machen??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:49, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du kopiertst den Quelltext der Seite Benutzer: Skorpi63/monaco.css. Du legst die Seite Benutzer: Luzi41/monaco.css an und fügst den Quelltext ein. Passt die Farben an, erstellst ein Bild und fügst auc den Link an der richtigen Stelle ein (Siehst du dann, wo der hin muss). Und in den Einstellungen musst du den angepasstzen Skin verwenden! Speichern, Strg + F5 und das vielleicht über die Zeit verteilt öfters probieren, MUSS NICHT SOFORT KLAPPEN, aber nach max. 1 h sollte er aktiviert werden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:58, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Tarakava Nui und Zweiköpfiger Tarakava erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Taku erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte Habe Piraka Animationen erstellt. Krieg ich jetzt Punkte?[[Benutzer: TahuNuva1997|'Ta']][[Benutzer Diskussion: TahuNuva1997|'hu']] 14:39, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mit Bima reden, denn ich kenne micht mit Animationen kaum aus. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:14, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) es ist ein großer Artikel und er ist gut. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:02, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Evtl. Hilfe? Hallo Skorpi.da ich recht neu hier bin, fände ich es nett wenn ich mich an euch admins wenden könnte, wenn ich mal hilfe brauch.Würdest du das machen? Gruß, Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 17:45, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dafür sind Admins ja da! Die aktiven Admins sind ich und Bima. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:47, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Super, danke! Eine Frage: Ist Jadekaiser noch hier Aktiv? Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 17:51, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, nur im TOWFF. Dieses Wiki findest du unter "Fan-Geschichten". [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:54, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja ich habe mitgekriegt, dass ihr umgezogen seid.Ach ja: Kann man sich auf seine benutzerseite Youtube videos stellen, so etwa wie es bei den Animationen aussieht? danke schon im Voraus: Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 17:57, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und wie macht man spoiler, skorpi? Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 18:32, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Bitte immer "kommentieren" auf Diskussionseiten verwenden. #In der Leiste über dem Bearbeitungsfeld sind kleine Bilder, die Zugriff auf bestimmt Funktionen haben. Eins davon ist eine mit Videos, der Rest steht dort eigentlich. #Spoiler verwenden wir nicht mehr, da alle eh alles sofort wissen wollen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry skorpi.ich werde mich ab sofort daran halten. Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm Luzi41 Punkte Ich habe (schon vor einer Woche oder so) Arktinen ‎erstellt und Herren der Elemente überarbeitet. Heute habe ich drei Kreaturen von Bara Magna erstellt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:15, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eingetragen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:22, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Ich möchte auch gern so eine Umfrage erstellen. Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht? Toa-Nikolai 10:02, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Umfrage; Frage meine ich Pro Zeile eine Option zum Auswählen [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:43, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und du wolltest Spammen. Skorpi, bei mir steht du hättest etwas von meinem Blog gelöscht. Ich hatte geschrieben: "Ich wollte sagen: Skorpi, nicht Slorpi."Ich hatte mich nämlich verschrieben. Im Buch der letzten Änderungen Steht: Skorpi63 hat blog: Helios Blablabla gelöscht.Daneben steht:.(Und du wolltest spammen) Ich finde es ein wenig seltsam, dass du es als spam auffasst, wenn ich mich korrigiere, wenn ich deinen namen falsch geschrieben habe. Was die Bemerkung "Du wolltest Spammen " betrifft: Ich wollte nicht spammen.Auf gar keinen Fall!ich habe lediglich deinen Namen Korrigiert! Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 12:34, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe einen Kommentar von Toa-Nikolai gelöscht; welcher wirklich Spam war. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:40, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach so. Dann ist alles in Ordnung.Ich dachte du meintest Meinen Kommentar.Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 12:43, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eine Frage. Sag mal...ist dir gerade aufgefallen, das dass was ich schreiben wollte in einem Weißen, gestrichelten Kästchen erscheint, das man hin und her fahren kann? Das passiert mir andauernd.kannst du mir sagen wie ich diesen lästigen bug entfernen kannn? Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 12:46, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du einen Absatz mit einer Leerzeile ( ) beginnst, wird der Text so. Ausschalten kann man das nicht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:47, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) danke, das hat mir sehr geholfen! Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 12:50, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Punkte Ich hab bei Gresh zwei doppellinks entfernt! Toa-Nikolai 09:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zwei doppellinks bei Suletu zerstört! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 16:17, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sieben oder Acht doppellincks bei Licht weggemacht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 16:42, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zwei doppellinks bei Ta-Wahi entfehrnt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 16:44, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) 19 Onewa Doppellinks weggemacht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:05, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) DL bei Roodaka entfehrnt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:10, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Turaga von Metru Nui DL Weggemacht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:12, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Doppellink bei Lesovikk Weggemacht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:31, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Vako erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!]] Habe Proto Erpel erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Vatuka erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Wasserkatze erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Wühler erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Unterirdischer Wurm erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Silberne Röhrenspinne erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Stachelwal und Stachelschnecke erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Archivtier komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Kofo-jaga komplett überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Hikaki komplett überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] habe Gukko komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ok, ich prüf es nach. Fang dann einen neuen Betreff an, pls :). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:42, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) TobiasB8:Punkte Ich hab bei Xia den abschnitt Triva eingefügt. Meinst du ob das gewollt ist? --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 14:40, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) An sich ist die Information sehr interessant... irgendjemand sollte mal Kontakt zu Greg aufnehmen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:56, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) PS: Für Trivia gibts keine Punkte; das gehört zu Überarbeitung. Luzi41: Punkte Ich habe drei Burnak-Arten erstellt, Burnak überarbeitet, Gafna überarbeitet, Gafna einer Katigorie eingefügt und auf Piruk den Absatz Piruks Haustier geschrieben und zwei doppelte Links (auch bei Piruk) entfernt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe 6 Gafna erstellt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:47, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe schon alles eingetragen. Du und Lesovikk sind nur noch einen Punkt auseinander XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:50, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Phasendrache überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Muaka komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']]